helping in a subject
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: kaoru hates math, homework in general, so hikaru decides to take his mind of of it. read anyway though it might not be that good. review, even if you hated it! kaoruxhikaru


"I don't get it…" The younger twin groaned as he rested his forehead on the desk

**Warning:**

**Kaoruxhikaru fic, yaoi, whatever you wanna call it. So if u don't like boy-on-boy I suggest u click back cause I don't want a flame from u! **

**Another warning:**

**Not one of my best works. Sorry, if it sucks! -;;**

"I don't get it…" The younger twin groaned as he rested his chin on the desk.

"Oh, come on Kaoru. It's pretty simple if you concentrate." Hikaru tapped his pencil on the desk as if impatient, but didn't show it on his face.

"Damn it… They make math _way _to complicated. When the hell are we ever going to use trigonometry in real life."

"That's not the point right now, we're still in school. And plus, this isn't trig its proportions. Hurry up and find the x so we can move on." Hikaru laughed.

"You know what!?" Kaoru drew a circle around the x, practically ripping the paper, "There's x!" He growled, throwing his text book across the room.

The older Hitachiin blinked before laughing, "I guess we can take a break now, huh?" He stood up and offered a hand to his younger brother, "Let's getting something to eat and then come back."

Kaoru hung his head and sighed, "Sure…" He took his brother's hand and pulled himself up.

…

The two twins sat silently at their work table. They had just brought up strawberry shortcake from the kitchen downstairs and were now enjoying it in their room. Hikaru watched (rather amused) as Kaoru glared at his homework bitterly while eating his cake. The older twin couldn't help, but laugh, "My, you look pissed off!"

"No… just… steamed." Kaoru sighed, tired of being angry of a thing that will never disappear from his high school life. He stared down at his cake while he scooped up a piece and popped it into his mouth. "Damn homework… I wish homework didn't fill up _all _our time during the weekend."

"Really…" Hikaru turned towards his brother, a smirk on his face, "Then how 'bout we do something more… eventful?"

"Hm?" The younger twin had no idea what Hikaru meant until he saw the seductive grin and his face turned pink, "Ah, uh…" He shook his head, "Uh, its okay! I'll just finish my homework!"

"Ah, come on." The older Hitachiin persuade as he crawled a little closer to his brother.

Before Kaoru had a chance to react his brother pounced on him, pinning him to the ground, "Hi-Hikaru!" He flushed more until it reached a bright red, "G-get off!"

"Why…?" The older twin purred, leaning forward until his lips were by his brother's ear. He ran his hand down his brother's side and he stopped at his hip. "Don't you think it'll be a little better than homework?"

Kaoru shivered in nervousness at his words. Man, it sure as hell sounded better… He jumped when he felt his brother's hand on his hip, "I… think…" He took his brother's roaming hand and held it in place.

"Hm?" Hikaru brushed his lips against Kaoru's cheek.

_Damn it… _"Damn you Hikaru… tempting me like this…"

"So… Do you…?" Hikaru placed his finger under his brother's chin, leaning down and kissing him when he heard his brother whisper '_yes_'. The kiss was very sweet and gentle. Hikaru licked his brother's cake-flavored lips before his tongue pierced his lips, wanting entrance which Kaoru accept because he wanted it too. Kaoru never fought for dominance, only interested in the taste of his brother.

Kaoru's eye caught their open door just a few feet away and fought to pull his lips away, "Wait… Hikaru…?" He breathed, turning his attention to the door now though his brother's kisses kept him distracted.

"Hm?" Was the older Hitachiin reply. His kisses on Kaoru's neck were his only concern for the moment.

"Wh-what if someone sees?"

"What?" Hikaru let out a chuckle, "You've never cared before."

"Yes I have! And it's different at school, but in private…"

"You're making it sound like we're doing something dirty." Kaoru gulped, his cheeks turning a deep crimson. Just the thought of his brother doing something dirty to him made him embarrassed. Suddenly his brother pulled him closer by his arm; his hand on his back for support, "And don't worry. There's nobody here, but us. All the maids have gone home for the night. We're alone."

"A-alone!?"

"What are you freaking out for? We've been home alone plenty of times."

"Yeah, but we've n-never-!" Kaoru couldn't finish his sentence.

The sight of his brother's reddening face made the thought click, "Oh." He smirked, "You mean…" Hikaru ran his hand on the inside of Kaoru's thigh. The younger twin tensed, practically froze as he was being touched where no one had before. Hikaru laughed to himself. His brother was just so damn _cute_. "Like this? Hm?" He ran his hand through his brother's hair and brought his face closer, "Want more…?" He breathed.

Kaoru gulped, "I-I'm fine…"

"You wanna do some more homework?"

"I don't think I'll be able to concentrate anymore, bastard…" Hikaru brushed his lips on his brother's before pulling back just as quickly, "You're playing with my head. Damn, you're making me… _want _you."

"And what's so damn wrong with that?" Hikaru smirked, "Better than homework right?"

Kaoru laughed, "_Way _better than math." He admitted.

"Well then, I guess we know what we're going to do for the rest of the night."

**Sigh… that's it. I know, I know, you're disappointed in me. I'm disappointed in me 2. At least I was able to write another Hitachiin fic so I guess I'm happy. I'm going to try to write a really long one real soon, along with a ikkazu one of air gear. Hopefully it'll be at least 10 pages long. Both of them. Hm… I don't like repeating myself so review, yaddayaddayadda, fav if you want, blahblahblah, and await a new story by me. Bye, bye. **


End file.
